The Maid?
by Ichan Sasaru Kirkland
Summary: Complete!
1. Chapter 1, PERKENALAN

The Maid?

..

By IchaChan dun!

..

chap 1, perkenalan

..

Summary: Wakil dari Akatsuki, Shinobi, Espada, dan Shinigami akan bertarung memperebutkan gelar The Master atau, The Maid!! ^o^

Siang itu..

Keributan terjadi di belakang panggung. Master Deddy Colbusset –bukan Deddy Corbuzier- memperkenalkan semua wakil dengan wakil yang lainnya. Wakil dari Akatsuki, Kisame dan Konan. Wakil dari Shinobi adalah Tsunade dan Jiraiya. Wakil dari Espada a.k.a Arrancar adalah Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow. Wakil dari Shinigami Hitsugaya dan Hinamori. Dan jurinya adalah finalis dari The Master season 1.

" Kalian semua di sini akan memperebutkan uang senilai 1 Yen dan gelar The Maid. Menurut saya, kalian ini pantasnya jadi Maid a.k.a pelayan!!!" Seru Deddy Colbusset sambil marah masal.

" Nama saya Kisame Hoshigaki dan ini Konan. Kami wakil dari Akatsuki. Kami akan menunjukkan yang terbaik untuk mendapatkan gelar The Maid." Jelas Kisame.

" Saya Tsunade dan ini Jiraiya. Kami sudah sangat berpengalaman tentang menjadi seorang master." Jelas Tsunade dengan singkat, padat, dan nyempil.

" Saya Grimmjow dan ini Ulquiorra. Kami tau yang bisa membuat anda kagum." Kata Grimmjow.

" Watashi wa.. Hinamori Momo desu. Ini Hitsugaya Toushirou pairing saya. Kami akan menunjukkan yang terbaik demi anda-anda semua." Ujar Hinamori. Deddy memanggil juri-juri itu untuk mengetes para calon The Maid a.k.a The Master baal abal itu!

" Ini namanya anak kesayangan saya, Joe Sandy. Ini juga anak kesayangan saya, Angel. Ini pembantu kesayangan saya Rain. Ini pembokat kebencian saya Abu Marlo." Jelas Deddy sambil memperkenalkan para juri. Abu Marlo cemberut.

" Cantttiiikk bangeeeettttt!!!" Grimmjow terpesona dengan kecantikan Angel. Dia jadi nggak konsen sama tujuan aslinya. Angel tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan ke Grimmjow. Grimmjow secara fisik mimisan dan pingsan di tempat.

" Baru gitu aja udah pingsan! Gimana sama Julia Perez?" Batin Ulquiorra kalem.

" PAPIIIIII!!!!!!" Teriak seseorang dari belakang memeluk Deddy Colbusset. Itu adalah Melissa. Lah???? Baru tau saja The Master season 1 jadi keluarga besar sekarang..

" Papi, aku mau muntah pap... Ngeliat mukanya Kisame Hoshigaki. Kita nggak mau ada dia pap..." Pinta Angel pada Deddy.

" Dari pada ngeliat mukanya mendingan saya ngeliat ikan cupang..." Batin Joe Sandy.

" Dari pada ngangkat dia jadi The Master mendingan saya di pecat sama Bos Ded..." Ujar Rain. Abu Marlo diem masih ingat kata-kata Ded Busset itu.

" Nah, kalian harus bisa mengalahkan anak ke-2 saya yang cantik ini. Kalau nggak bisa terpaksa anda harus dieliminasi." Jelas Deddy Colbusset. Angel mengangguk sambil mengedipkan mata ke arah Hitsugaya. Angel berkata, "Hai imut... Sini..."

" Jantungan saya!" Batin Hitsugaya.

" Kali ini saya mau kalian semua mengangkat tangan dan akan saya borgol. Yang tidak bisa melepaskannya artinya T-E-R-L-A-L-U!!" Seru Angel. Angel menarik tangan semuanya kaya senam poco-poco. Lalu, 1 orang diborgol satu tangan dengan tangan pairingnya.

" LEPAS!" Teriak Angel. Yang tidak bisa melepaskannya hanya Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow. "Ulquiorra Schiffer, keluar kamu bersama dengan Grimmjow!!!" Teriak Angel.

" Hiks.. Cewe secantik dia gagal ku dapatkan..." Batin Grimmjow.

" Nah, kalian jangan senang dulu. Kalian masih harus ditantang oleh pembokat saya ini, Rain." Jelas Ded Busset.

" Pembokat... Pembokat... Lu kate saye orgil????!!!!" Marah Rain. _Ame... Mae mo himo ame de... _(Memories in the Rain)

Di panggung..

Angel, Joe Sandy, Rain, dan Abu Gosok, eh, Abu Marlo duduk di kursi juri dengan manisnya. Maniiiiss... Semanis gula aren –dibunuh-

" Saya penasaran lho..." Kata Tsunade. " Kenapa atuh?" Tanya Jiraiya.

" Malam ini... Grand Final Siapa yang suka ngupil akan tayang pukul 21.00 jadi jangan lewatkan!! Maaf ya, The Maid-The Maid saya yg tercinta, penampilan kalian di undur sampai besok. Maaf ya... Sorry buaanggeettsss..." Ujar Melissa.

" Nda opo2..." Kata Jiraiya.

" Oke pemirsa yang menunggu calon The Maid ini maaf sekali karena penampilan mereka di undur jadi tanggal 31 Mei 2011 –kata Rain: saya dah tua ntar!!- karena Grand Final Siapa yang suka ngupil akan tayang malam ini. Jangan lupa, bintang tamunya ada Deddy Colbuzzeeeettt, Duo Instant –bukan duo Maya-, dan juga ada penyanyi baru kita .Hanabira! Jadi, jangan lewatkan Grand Final 'SIAPA YANG SUKA NGUPIL' dan selamat siang!!" Ujar Melissa.

..

Sementara di belakang panggung semuanya sedang bersiap PULANG. P-U-L-A-N-G atau PULANG. --ribet banget sih nih authorrr--

" Okay, Let's Begin. Kau pegang tali yang sana!" Seru Hinamori.

" Baik! Tapi ada syaratnya......." Kata Hitsugaya.

" Apa?" Tanya Hinamori.

" Beliin Zefit Grow ya!!" Seru Hitsugaya.

" Iya deh..." Ujar Hinamori. Akhirnya mereka berdua membuat sebuah garis antara kursi Joe Sandy dengan kursi Angel.

" Ngapain kalian???????" Tanya Angel.

" Hanya mau melakukan magic saja Nona Angelina Zhi..." Ujar Hinamori.

" AAARRRGGHH!!! Melakukannya jangan di sini dong! Nanti aku bilangin manager lho!! ICHA!!!!!!" Teriak Angel.

" Apa? Eh... My baby kok di sini??" Tanya author pada Hitsugaya.

" Baby? Kamu manager di sini?? _Yes... Udah pasti aku sama hina-chan yang menang!!!_" Ujar dan batin Shiro.

* * *

" TOLONG!!!!!"

TO BE CONTINUED

..

Tunggu ya chap 2-nya...

..

~ Talk Show ~

Joe Sandy: Author gila ini!! Kok jadi 2011 sih? Ulang tahun anak saya gimana?????

Rain: Perasaan Joe kaga punya anak deh..

Joe Sandy: Anak imitasi gue ultah situ!!!

Icha: Ga pape kan, say!! Joe, kalau kamu masih lajang ama saiiaaa aja yacchh!! Muaacchh!!!

Joe Sandy: Mending saya sama ikan cupang dari pada sama lu!!!

Icha: Loh?? Kok gitu sich?? Hah?? Loe dah gila ya??? Hmm.. Dari tadi lo nyebut ikan Cupang terus. Jangan2 elu suka sama ikan Cupang??? MANUSIA KAGA NORMALLL!!

Joe Sandy: Heh!! Jaga ya mulut elu!! Gue itu fans sejatinya ikan Cupang…

Angel: Apa? Kakak suka sama ikan Cupang?? HAH?? Malunya punya sodara ikan Cupang!!!

Rain: Ini sih yang SGM bukan Icha. Tapi den JoeSandy!!!

Icha: Hah?? Ape lu kata????? Baby gue lo katain SGM a.k.a sinting gila miring??? AARRGGGHH!! DASAR PEMBOKAT SINTING!

Angel: Kok jadi ngomongin ikan Cupang sih? Kacau nih Cha...

Icha: Iya nih. Udah deh!! Dasar orang-orang gila smuanya. Tunggu chapie loro-nyo yoooo!!!


	2. Chapter 2, PENAMPILAN or D'show!

**The Maid?**

..

Summary: Kali ini penampilan dari para calon The Maid kita… Baca readers oOo!! ^^

..

Chapter 2, This is a SHOW!

Malam itu..

" Oke pemirsa yang menunggu calon The Maid ini maaf sekali karena penampilan mereka di undur jadi tanggal 31 Mei 2011 –kata Rain: saya dah tua ntar!!- karena Grand Final Siapa yang suka ngupil akan tayang malam ini. Jangan lupa, bintang tamunya ada Deddy Colbuzzeeeettt, Duo Instant –bukan duo Maya-, dan juga ada penyanyi baru kita .Hanabira! Jadi, jangan lewatkan Grand Final 'SIAPA YANG SUKA NGUPIL' dan selamat siang!!" Ujar Melissa.

" Ooohh.. Rasanya aku mau pingsan..." Keluh Angel kemudian pingsan.

" Angel! Angel! Aduuhh.. Security!! Ini Angel pingsan!!!" Seru Joe Sandy.

" Iya.. Sini mbak.." Kata Security sambil menggendong Angel ke belakang panggung. Dan Nico kembali bicara di depan mic-nya bersama Melissa.

" Mari kita lihat penampilan dari Kisame dan Konan!! Silahkan untuk kandidat kita yang pertama." Kata Melissa. Lalu Konan dan Kisame maju dan mendekati alat-alat sulap.

Konan mengambil seutas tali. Kemudian ia memperlihatkan kepada penonton bahwa itu hanya seutas tali saja. Kemudian ia lipat. Dan talinya menjadi dua. Tepuk tangan penonton memeriahkan suasana. Kisame mengambil tongkat. Kemudian ia menutupnya dengan kain merah. Setelah itu ia buka kembali. Tongkatnya langsung hilang. Konan masuk ke dalam kotak kecil. Beberapa saat kemudian ia keluar dengan baju yang berbeda.

PROK... PROK... PROK...

Kisame mengambil rok Konan yang tadi. Kemudian ia menutup sebuah pot kosong. Ia lakukan hal tersebut bersama Konan. Kemudian di angkat berdua dan pot itu langsung berisi bunga Dafodils. Kemudian Konan dan Kisame naik keatas tangga. Mereka berdua menutup anak tangga ketiga menggunakan rok. Saat diangkat anak tangganya hilang. Anak tangga keenam, dan berikutnya. Kemudian turun lagi dan anak tangga itu kembali.

PROK... PROK... PROK...

" Terima kasih..." Ujar Konan mengakhiri pertunjukannya.

" KoKis..." Ujar Joe Sandy. " Angel nggak ada sih jadinya ribet deh. Aku nggak mau comment. Eh! Lu! Pembokat Abu Marlo! Comment duluan aja deh!"

" Oke deh.. Aku sih suka sama kalian." Ujar Abu Marlo. "Dah itu aja."

" Baik. Untuk mempercepat pertunjukkan mari kita ke kandidat selanjutnya. HITSUHINA!!"

Hitsugaya dan Hinamori maju ke atas panggung. Hinamori tumben-tumbenan memakai rok selutut nih. Hehehehe...

Hinamori mengangkat sebuah kandang burung dan memutarnya. Kemudian dia taruh di meja. Dia tutupi dengan kain bergambar burung merpati. Dan Hitsugaya mengangkat kandangnya munculah sebuah Burung Merpati. Kemudian Hitsugaya mengambil 2 kain. Satu putih dan satu lagi abu-abu. Kemudian Hinamori melempar kain putih dan abu-abu itu kemudian menjadi burung yang bertebangan.

PROK... PROK... PROK...

Hinamori duduk di sebuah kursi. Kemudian Hinamori memegang sebuah kain. Hitsugaya mengambil kursi itu. Hinamori terbang. Hitsugaya menaruh kain yang dipegang Hinamori dan ditaruh di bawah Hinamori dan Hitsugaya memutar kain itu. Dan jadilah kursi!

PROK... PROK... PROK...

Hinamori masuk ke dalam sebuah kotak seperti lemari. Kemudian ditutup dan dikunci. Beberapa saat kemudian di buka dan Hinamori menghilang. Kemudian Hitsugaya membuka sebuah kardus. Dan Hinamori keluar memakai jubah The Maidnya. Dan selesai.

" Wah bagus banget!!" Ujar Angel. "Hebat deh kalian!!"

" Lho??? Kaya Tuyul aja sih muncul tiba-tiba!!" Seru Rain.

" Biarin dong!" Bantah Angel.

" Oke dan setelah ini kita akan menyambut kandidat ketiga kita."

Tsunade dan Jiraiya memasuki panggung. Tsunade langsung mengambil microfone.

" Hari ini, saya akan mempertaruhkan nyawa. Saya akan dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah kotak. Kotak itu dikunci. Dan saya akan dirantai sebanyak 6 kali dan diborgol. Saya harus melepaskan diri dan selama 4 menit saja saya hanya bisa bertahan karena kotak ini diisi oleh air. Saya akan mulai sekarang." Ujar Tsunade.

Jiraiya merantai Tsunade sebanyak 6 kali. Kemudian dia memborgol Tsunade dan menutup mata Tsunade dengan kain hitam dan memasukkan Tsunade ke dalam waterbox tersebut. Lalu mulai diisi air.

03:59 menit kemudian...

" Aku tidak bisa bertahan Jiraiya!!!" Teriak Tsunade.

" Apa? Hei! Security! Cepat buka kotaknya!" Perintah Jiraiya.

" Iya..."

Kotaknyapun dibuka Tsunade pingsan tanpa berhasil melepas rantai dan gembok satupun. Ia hanya berhasil membuka tutup matanya. Jiraiya menangis. Lalu Tsunade dibawa ke dalam Studio menggunakan tandu.

" TSUNADE!!!!!!!!!"

" Alah... Sok dramatis kamu!!" Seru Rain dan Angel.

" Tapi ini kan emang takdir aku...." Ujar Jiraiya.

" Ya makanya gak usah nangis. Hari ini kamu pasti ter-eliminasi!" Ujar Joe Sandy.

" HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHA!!!" Tangis Jiraiya.

" Ji......iiiiii...rrrrrr....aaaaa....iiiii....yyyyy.....aaaaa......"

**T**o** B**e** C**ontinued

..

Ini dia jawaban review chap 1:

Himeka Kinoshita: Orange Butler? Oke deh.

Yumemiru Reirin: Pendek ya reviewnya... ^o^

Quinsi ga login: Wakilnya emang Kisame ama Konan karena kayanya lebih kacau aja........

Review ya readers!!! ^o^!!!!

..

Tunggu chapter 3-nya ya.....


End file.
